Hello My Name Is
by Skeeterdayz
Summary: "It was filled with girls, probably at least seven or eight, and if this were a normal situation, I'd be flirting with pretty much everyone of them. But I had on a bra, a wig, makeup. This was not a normal situation." When a common mistake is made with Cody's name when he enrolls in a new high school for his junior year, what's meant as a joke on the first day goes way too far.


**SOOOOOOO here we go, an idea I've been deciding on writing up for a while and after I got a couple opinions on I decided that it was worth a shot. So here we have: Hello My Name Is, Chapter 1/Prologue **

**Enjoy **

* * *

"You're gonna lose, Cody." Noah was so overconfident that he took his vision away from Cody's flat screen to look him in his determined face.

The geek leaned a bit to the left. "Shut up dude, there's is no way I'm losing to you again."

"I don't even have to look." Noah replied. "That's how sure I am."

"Noah shut up! I can't focus!"

"Oh right, I'm sorry. I forgot you had the attention span of a squirrel."

"It's called 'ADD' and I told you it's not that bad anymore!"

"And did you take your ADD medication, Cody?"

"...Maybe..."

"That's what I thought." With one swift movement, Noah delivered the final blow on Cody's game character, causing it to smash into little fragments of blue-crystallized light as they fluttered to the ground. The geek threw his controller onto the ground, groaning out of frustration as his friend laughed at him.

"You cheated." Cody exclaimed.

"Or," Noah put his finger in the air. "I could just be naturally better at video games than you and you just won't admit it because it'll hurt your ego."

Cody scoffed. "_My _ego? You're the one who gloats every time you get straight A's." He lowered his brows. "Which is pretty much all the time."

Noah kicked his sock-covered feet up onto the glass coffee table, not caring the Cody's mother hated it when he did that. "What can I say, I'm just great at everything."

"_Exercising_." The geek said heavily, making Noah frown.

"And yet you somehow manage to still only be 110 pounds of skin and fat." He replied, poking at his side. Cody jumped at the sudden touch.

"You're no better!" Cody shot back. "All you do is come over my house and eat my food."

"It's your mom's fault for being such a good cook." Noah lazily replied back. "Speaking of which actually, I'm gonna go raid your fridge." The Indian teen climbed to his feet and straightened out his shirt before disappearing from the living room and into Cody's kitchen. It was getting to the point where Noah didn't even have to ask anymore, he was over at his friend's house so often that it was seldom behavior for him.

Cody slumped down in his sofa, bringing his feet up to stretch out where Noah had once been sitting. Every time he thought about it, he became ashamed of the fact that all he literally done during the summer was sit around his house with Noah and play video games pretty much all day long. His father always told him to be productive with his time. But there was just something more appealing about _Dead Space_ rather than doing schoolwork.

Luckily, this summer Cody proudly had no summer work to do. Finally after three years of begging his parent he finally manage to convince them to let him try out for Newbridge Tech and he couldn't be happier. He'd finally get to go to the school that all of his friends had gone to after middle school, including Noah.

It had taken a lot to get Cody in, especially as a junior. Newbridge was a specialty school and they typically stopped letting people in after sophomore year. But, after Noah did him a favor and put in a good word for him with the Information Technology teacher, the school made an exception and now Cody Anderson was now officially a Newbridge student.

He'd finally get to see all of his friends from middle school again and not be the awkward third wheel in a bunch of school-related inside jokes that he just didn't get. He'd actually be on the inside this time.

"CODY!" Noah's voice calling from the kitchen surprised him. He'd been a bit lost in thought.

"What?" Cody replied, lazily picking up his controller from the floor and scrolling through the menu.

"Your mail just came, you want me to get it?"

"Yeah whatever." It would save him a trip so why not?

A few minutes later, the gamer returned to the room, a Tupperware dish in one hand and the mail in the other. He pushed Cody's legs off his seat and plopped back down where he'd been, handing the geek his mail as he did.

"Is that my apple pie?" Cody asked, looking intently at the dish Noah had.

Noah shrugged. "It's mine now."

"Stop eating my food!" The geek tried to reach for the container only to be violently shoved away by Noah's foot.

"_Mine._" He said again, taking another bite of the pie.

With a glare, Cody let it go. Noah was stronger than him and there was no way he could wrestle it away from him. If there was anything Noah would ever physically put up a fight for, it was food.

"You might wanna look through that." He said, pointing at the mail with his fork. "I think I saw something in there with your name on it."

"Really?" Cody sounded a bit eager. He reached for the mail and instantly began picking through it. "It might be my schedule for Newbridge."

"Good for you." Noah replied dryly. "You know I never did get a "thanks" for getting you in."

"Thanks." Cody didn't even look up at him as he found what Noah was referring to. There it was plain as day, his schedule sent straight from the school.

"Relax a little." Noah saw the eagerness in his eyes.

"I can't! I finally get to know what classes I'm taking." Cody wasted no time ripping open the envelope and tearing the papers from inside it. "I've been waiting like all summer."

"Newbridge has incredibly slow office work." Noah replied. "That's probably why you got it so late."

The geek shrugged and began examining the paper. He had IT in the morning with Noah he assumed. Then later he had Physics and Health, not too bad.

Noah glanced around the room. His eyes landed back on the envelope that Cody had dropped. He was so rough with everything that he'd nearly torn it in half while trying to get it open. Noah overall thought that Cody needed to relax a little; Newbridge wasn't as great as he was making it out to be.

Not having anything else to do, Noah reached down for the envelope and read lazily over it again. Something instantly caught his attention though. After reading over it a few more times to make sure he was seeing it correctly, the boy looked back up at his friend.

"Who teaches IT? Are they cool or mean-like how much can I slack off in this class-"

"Cody," Noah cut him off and held up the envelope. "Or should I say Connie?"

A confused washed over Cody's face. "Wait, what?"

"If you had taken the time out to actually read this, you would've noticed that this isn't your name." He handed the envelope to him. "This says 'Connie Anderson', not Cody."

What? That couldn't be right. Hesitantly, the geek looked at the schedule in his hand. Right there at the top however, there it was again. 'Connie Anderson' printed boldly at the top of the paper, not 'Cody'.

"Oh come on!" Cody groaned and tossed the schedule onto the coffee table. "How could they mix this up again?"

Noah raised an eyebrow. "'Again'?"

Cody sighed. "Okay, believe it or not, this isn't the first time this has happened."

"It's not?" His friend laughed at him a little, only making scowl.

"No, it isn't." Cody replied. He really didn't want to retell the story, but he felt like Noah wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't. "...Back when I was in the second grade and before I knew you I used to move around a lot. Like a lot."

"And then you decided to settle down in this shitty little town."

"Anyway, my parents were working all the time so they hired this nanny to do everything for me, including enroll me in school."

"Was she hot?" Noah asked.

"What? Dude-I don't know I was like seven!"

Noah shrugged. "Continue."

"Well, the thing about her was that she was really forgetful. Like really forgetful. So, when she finally remembered to enroll me a week before school started she rushed all the paperwork in and hoped that my parents wouldn't find out."

"Sounds like she was a keeper." Noah sarcastically let out.

Cody scoffed. "Yeah. Definitely. But anyway, she got me into school and everything was fine for the first few days. People kept calling me Connie for some reason though and I didn't understand why. I found out later however that it was because my nanny wrote so fast on the application that it looked like 'Connie' and not Cody. Nobody else found out until I went into the boys bathroom and freaked everyone out."

"Did you really look that much like a girl? Like did no one stop to think 'Hey, maybe this kid has a dick'."

"I guess... I mean I did have really long hair. It was past my shoulders."

Noah laughed. "Why?"

"The nanny kept forgetting to take me to get a haircut."

"Wow. Your parents must have loved you."

"Yeah. Apparently even the teacher thought I was girl and was really surprised to find out I wasn't. She said I was really cute for a little boy."

"Aww. You were pretty." Noah reached forward and pinched his cheek.

"Shut up!" Cody smacked his hand away. "It got fixed and that's all the matters. It took like a month to get everything straightened out though."

Once he finished, Noah shrugged and took another bite of the pie. "I believe it. After all you do have a baby face."

Cody blushed. "No I don't!...Do I?"

"Cody, you've got huge blue eyes, tiny lips, and a dainty little fairy nose. You _have_ a baby face." Noah answered.

With that the geek touched his face slightly. It wasn't that bad...it could've been worse...

"Whatever...it's not a big deal. I'll just call Newbridge and get it fixed before school starts." Cody reached for his controller again.

"Eh, that may be a little bit harder than you think. Again, Newbridge office work sucks ass." Noah pointed out, putting down the dish to again pick up his controller.

"I'll get it fixed." Cody pressed start on his controller.

With one last glance at him, and then at the schedule, Noah shrugged. It'd probably take months, but it would get fixed. Just not soon.

The two went on with their games, yelling at each other as they played.

* * *

**And this was just the first chapter, so I've got more instore. Come onnnn tell me what you think... **

**Psst, ya girl Izzy is making an apperance next chapter. ;)**

**~DUECES**


End file.
